


Ready or not...

by FanaTica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Falling In Love, First Time, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Stiles, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaTica/pseuds/FanaTica
Summary: Rare Omega Stiles (human) has entered the Claiming run hoping to find someone. Alpha Derek (werewolf) has entered as well.





	1. Starting up

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the waters for my other ship STELEK! And in the Omegaverse that is my favorite.  
> I really like claiming runs....ty for other writers that came up with this. I don't take any credit!
> 
> Now Betad by my wonderful Joo.
> 
> ATTENTION OMEGAVERSE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 

 

Stiles held onto his backpack and tried to calm his nerves; he was doing this. No time to back out from it now. As the waiter came back to refill his cup of coffee he declined and went out to his trusted jeep.

His dad and his best friend, Scott, had both been understanding of his decision. Even if his dad still thought there was another way.

Scott offered up his money, but Allison and he were just starting out, and he wanted someone for himself. He was tired of being lonely and unloved. As an Omega, a male Omega, he was rare.

Most were disgusted and assumed he would obey and crawl for all Alphas. Have Betas telling him what to do and have disgusting heats that made all the Alphas that usually didn't pay him any attention suddenly go crazy for him.

Good old dad being the Sheriff had pulled some strings and had gotten him the real expensive suppressants and since he had presented at 16 no heat had put a stop to him.

Now he was twenty and he had really tried to embrace the single and don't care attitude, but his Omega instincts were getting the best of him. In other words, he needed an Alpha.

An Alpha that had money would be very good. His dad and him were out of it. Nobody would offer a job to an unmarked Omega. And he didn't want his dad working extra shifts until he dropped.

In some countries where the Werewolves were more concentrated the rare Omegas were almost worshipped, even amongst non-Werewolf. And a male Omega who could get pregnant, that was some Holy Shit thing right there.

But Alas! This is America.

That's why the Claiming run he was headed for was all hush hush. You had to pay the big bucks and have in mind that even then there was always a chance you wouldn’t get claimed by an Alpha.

No Betas were allowed. Omegas only mated with Alphas. It was an ancient ritual that just consisted of Omegas running and then the Alphas were let out to track them down by smell and claim them as mates.

Afterward there was a lot of paperwork, but rumor has is that when the Alpha claimed the Omega there was an instant attraction that always lead to some kinky sexy stuff.

Stiles being a virgin was a bit nervous, but he longed for the feeling of being wanted. He was not a Werewolf but being an Omega, he had been allowed to enter the run.

He was almost there now. Stiles parked and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. Now he just had to step out of his ride and get inside of the reception that read Hale Corp.

He been informed that they would meet here then taken out to a reserve after being fed and dressed in proper attire. Stiles bit on his thumbnail then took a couple of deep breaths and stepped out.

 

******************************************

 

Derek was in another fight with his sister. Yes, he knew Kate was not the best choice and parting from her was a mess. But he didn't want to meet anybody and definitely didn't want to claim someone he had never met before.

"You need somebody. You cannot be alone forever. It's eating away at you, and your pack doesn't feel safe around you."

Laura, always leaning towards a mother instead of a sister, looked pleadingly at him.

He felt himself give in, maybe he should go to this stupid run. He had started to feel like something was missing. At the age of 31 it was time to settle down and let his past go.

"Yes,” he heard himself saying. “I'll do the run this time."

Laura just smiled and hugged him tight.

 

**************************************************

 

Derek paced inside the closure they had built, or rather his company had built. The run was not exactly illegal, but it was mostly for the Werewolf community. Lately human Omegas had begun to join. Omegas have always been treated much better in Werewolf relations then the human ones.

He had briefly seen the Omegas before Laura had sternly told him to “get the fuck away” (her words).He was not to see the Omegas if he was going to participate in the run.

He had spotted a human male Omega! that was almost unheard of. This guy had chocolate brown hair and the sun had glinted off his whiskey colored eyes. He had pale skin, and Derek could almost detect a mole until he was interrupted.

Derek had never been attracted to guys before but this one had caught his eye. Now he just had to catch his smell and hope...

 

 


	2. Running from myself no more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claiming run, Stiles gives it his all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta Joo, though this is not Joos ship at all has helped me. Kudos!
> 
> English is not my first language, not even my second one.   
> Being trilingual has it's benefits but.... Oh the grammar, it takes a back seat.

 

 

Laura stepped up on the little podium in front of the Omegas. There were six of them. They were becoming increasingly rare by the year. It was such a shame, too much hatred. Of the six only one was male and human.

Omegas gave birth to other Omegas or Alphas but never Betas. Often the Alphas were born stronger than others, and Omegas though many saw weaknesses were strong in their one way. Both male and female Omegas could get pregnant.

C-section on the males often resulted that they give birth to two or maybe three then they were disposed of. The female omegas were mistreated and used as breeding stock.

Years of treating them inferior had made them so rare, it made it more difficult to find their mate. Claim runs in Europe and Japan (werefoxes) were common and humans attended as well.

She looked down at her papers and decided not to call them out by name. The male Omega had a name she couldn't pronounce.

"Hey, can I have everybody’s attention, please."

Six heads turned towards her as they were mingling and preparing for the run.

"So,” Laura started, “I'm happy you decided to give this a try. In midst of all the high tech sometimes it's good to try something else."

One of the girls raised their arm.

"Yes question, good." Laura pointed at the girl to go on.

"Hmm, yeah well if you get caught are we like...gonna have sex on the ground, cause like…I'm Not up for that!"

Laura had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, all the Alphas have been giving a key to different cabins we have located at the end of our reserve. If one of them catches you and you give your consent, then you will head to that cabin and it's ready and stocked with what you might need."

"And yes, often your heat starts if your body responds well to the Alpha and you feel that it could be your mate. That's why we asked you to stop with the suppressants, so your body could indicate to you what it wanted."

Everybody stood still waiting for more info. Stiles just wanted it to start. He had his backpack on like the rest of them and good shoes to run in. He even had a water bottle and some jerky.

How long was he gonna run he thought, he was in good condition but when was he supposed to eat the jerky? Mid-run...his thoughts kept running around different scenarios until he heard Laura’s voice calling out.

"Ok, good luck and we'll meet up whether your taken or not later.”

The doors were opened and some of the others started to run, Stiles took some steps outside and breathed in the crisp clear air of the Hale reserve.

"Ready or not...Here I come," he told himself.

Stiles started to run, not at all like he was saving himself, but he wanted to put a safe distant between himself and the other girls.

 

**************************************

 

At last the Alphas were let loose and Derek picked up the smell he wanted. Too many Alphas had been there, Hale Corp had been tough on the picks, but it still was to many in Derek’s opinion.

He took off fast trying to catch that sweet Omega to try and claim him before anybody else. The want he felt was so strong, stronger than anything he had wanted before.

He only hoped that he would not scare this Omega away, he had so many issues. But he would try to leave the past behind and look for a brighter future.

Derek felt his muscles respond and was glad all his workouts were giving him a head start. He caught the scent and the wolf inside of him growled with pleasure and urged him on even more.

 

*****************************************

 

Stiles ran, oh he gave it all. But he wasn't afraid, he was freaking happy, a laugh bubbled up inside him and if anyone had taken a picture it would have been a huge smile and twinkling eyes.

It was an Alpha after him! After Stiles, the one who never got any. The guy who was bullied, who had to try to take as much of Scott’s shadow as he could, so he could go a day without hearing insults or get banged into his locker.

Someone was after him, only him. He had made sure to keep as much distant from the others as possible and it had worked. He had seen one of the girls get taken down, but Stiles had to outrun his bullies in more than one occasion, so this was easy-peasy.

He jumped over stocks and avoided getting stuck on the wet grass tufts, but now the Alpha was getting even closer. Stiles could hear the werewolf growls coming nearer.

His heart had started to beat out of his chest now and the suspense was thrilling. This was the best decision ever. He only hoped the werewolf would be moderately attractive.

 

**************************************

 

Derek could see the Omega before him now, and oh, how lovely he ran. His wolf was proud he was going to catch such a fine specimen. He longed his steps and ran alongside him, until he swooped right and caught the Omega around the waist and he twisted himself so he got the brute of the impact.

They rolled, and Derek made sure he protected the Omega with his body. He then looked into those Whiskey eyes and stole a kiss.

 

*******************************************

 

Stiles saw the Alpha run alongside of him then suddenly he had strong arms around his waist and was rolling though the vegetation with a hard body keeping his safe. And as he looked up into a kaleidoscope of eye color the Alpha gave him a kiss.

And what a kiss, it was everything that he had wanted. Possessive, filthy with a promise of what was to come. And the heat started up, like a fire spreading inside his veins.

That one time when he was sixteen, he was scared and locked inside his room. It had been a nightmarish experience but now, his body craved the Alpha and he keened.

 

********************************

 

Derek took mouthfuls of the delicious scent the Omega was giving away, he had gone into heat. That was obvious, but for his wolf this was something it had longed for and now he was howling it's content.

He fumbled for his key and carried the Omega bridal style.

"What's your name?" he rasped out not wanting to call him Omega all the time.

"Stiles, call me Stiles," then he proceeded to bury his head into Derek’s shoulder and place wet kisses.

"I'm Derek."

He walked a little faster, the scent of his mate's heat driving him crazy!

 

 


	3. First heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the contents that take place in their cabin^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, this piece was a success! Hope you still like where it's going. Thank you all for comments and kudos!  
> I'm still looking for a Beta for my STELEK fics, this one has grammar issues but I will come back later and fix it.
> 
> My Omegaverse always have knotting in it but in my mind it's like in the head... TMI? Sorry (not sorry)

 

 

 

Stiles woke up and immediately blushed. His heat had started to fade, and his memories of the recent days assaulted him. He had begged, he had demanded, he had screamed himself hoarse from pleasure and he had almost passed out.

As he tried to move he felt Derek stir and that Derek’s knot hadn't deflated yet. That had been such a surprise, Scott hadn't mentioned THAT. Stiles starts going through what happened when they reached the cabin.

It was a room with a luxury bed, a mini fridge, and a stove in the corner. It had its adjoining bathroom, but he was too busy trying to take his clothes off to notice. The backpack seemed to get stuck and he just flayed his arms about attempting to get loose.

Stiles felt strong arms reach out and help him. He looked up to his Alpha, or Derek as he had said his name was, and was momentarily stunned. He was the most attractive guy, or rather man, he had ever seen. He was older than Stiles with a five a clock shadow of a beard. Intense eyebrows that were knitted together trying to figure out how he had gotten his backpack stuck on his hoodie.

"Wooow, you're hot" he said. Head to mouth filter broken.

Derek looked up having finished the task of removing his hoodie. He knew how he looked, sometimes a curse sometimes a blessing in getting what he wants. And now he wanted this kid, so he stepped closer to Stiles, who was admiring him, and reached out.

"You caught my eye before we started the run."

Derek had started to pull away Stiles. Stiles high on his heat, tried to steal some kisses from Derek.

"Are you sure it was me you were looking at?" He couldn't help but wonder.

Derek responded to the kisses and just went ahead and ripped the shirt off Stiles.

"Yes you, only you!"

He took a step back and pulled his Henley over his head revealing a muscular and broad chest. Stiles couldn't form a coherent thought and just let himself ride the waves of his heat and moaned closing his eyes. Too much...

"Oh, sweet Jesus" he let out.

Derek tugged Stiles towards the bed and removed the final clothing on both. He laid Stiles down and started crawling up over him and wasn't that the hottest thing ever Stiles had seen.

But now even through the heat his nerves started to show. He’d never done anything like this, should he say something? He had no idea what he should do with his hands...grab onto Derek or to the sheets?

He’d rather hold on to Derek.

Meanwhile, Derek had set himself between Stiles legs and had started to kiss his way up towards Stiles mouth. He had never been with a guy before; many women had passed his ways but now he felt a raw need for Stiles.

For his Omega, his scent strong and heady. He closed his eyes, not wanting Stiles to see the true color of his eyes. They were not the standard red but blue. The curse of killing on his first moon.

He heard Stiles heart stutter and tried to soothe him with more kisses and languid strokes down his side.

"You are so beautiful, truly a gorgeous Omega."

Stiles blushed and couldn’t keep his blabbering in.

"Oh yeah thanks, uhm, see I have never been like this...my heats of… fuck" Derek had begun to rub against him and skin to skin it was a sensation overload for poor Stiles.

"Pleaseee..." Stile didn’t know what he was asking for. He just wanted more.

Derek wanted to give his all to his Omega, but he was unsure on how to bring him the most pleasure. He wanted to taste him, taste the sweet scent, so he licked and sucked his way down Stiles’ hips until he found his cock. Standing proud and oh so thick, not quite as long as Derek’s.

He should just go for it. Stiles tried to inform him that he never had done this. So, he looked up finding Stiles looking at him.

"Never had heats, or been with a guy?"

"Never to both, never been naked...oh God!"

Derek had made up his mind, he was gonna give his all to make Stiles scream out his name. He took Stiles cock in one swallow and heard the Omega scream out.

Everything became blurry after that. Stiles can't pick out the memories, just fragments when Derek shifted him on his stomach and licked his way over his hole, tasting Stiles slick.

Howling out, biting him, preparing him with finger that didn't really know how so it burned at first, but he begged for it. Being held down as Derek entered him. Screaming that he wanted more, harder. Derek’s breath on his neck telling him sweet nothings on how good he was.

The first time of knotting he has a clear image of, Stiles had come so hard and Derek had followed but instead of pulling out. Derek had started to pant even more, he had positioned Stiles on his side and then the cum feast had started.

"What's happening?", a confused Stiles had asked. Was this normal?

"I'm knotting you, you're my mate. My wolf wants you to carry my pups."

Stiles had felt Derek grow, and had fiddled his ass so he could get a better angle and there, the head of Derek’s knot hit his sweet spot and Stiles saw stars.

The Alpha noticed Stiles moans had increased as he hit a particular spot, so he kept on. The Omega came again, keening out his name again and again.

Stiles is brought back to now when Derek shifts and his knot has finally deflated.

"Good morning"

Derek nuzzles his neck and inhales. He can't believe his luck. He’s laying with his Omega that he had longed for. He had tried so long to not feel that need but now he was truly enjoying it.

Stiles stretched, and Derek could see he was as tall as him, with pale skin and moles dotting a pattern. Not too many but he longed to find a trail between them. He had a muscular body though lithe. With a well-trimmed happy trail towards that delicious dick.

He noticed Stiles hadn’t begun to rut against him, so the heat must be leaving him. That was good, but he had seized the opportunity to have his way with the Omega.

He had tasted the bitterness of his release; male Omegas could still produce semen. The Alpha had even tasted his slick, something he could get addicted to. And when he finally had breached Stiles it had been like nothing before. The heat, the vice like grip, the moans of his Omega begging for more, demanding it faster, harder. He had mid-shifted and let his wolf out.

When he had knotted the Omega had been scared at first, but then he had surrendered. He feels the urge to take his mate into his arms again, just to feel him against his skin. He has worries that outside of their bubble it's going to be hard so better make the most of it now...

 

 

****************************************

 

 

Stiles was dressed, showered had eaten a good breakfast, well good-ish. They were still at the cabin and the food there was ok. But he craved bacon, eggs, blueberry-pancakes, cheese, milkshake, grease, fat...Well you get the idea.

He was starting to understand that Derek was not a talkative kind of guy. Where he had almost told him his whole life story all he had gotten out of Derek was that he had an older sister and a younger one. The End! Like what the fuck....

"Dude, you gotta tell me a little bit more about yourself."

Derek had come closer, pushed him against a wall and put his hands on either side of his face.

"Don't call me Dude!"

And had proceeded to make out with him a bit aggressively. Stiles had then found himself naked again and in Derek’s lap.

Riding him, while Derek kept caressing his side and pushing upwards with his two feet planted on the floor for leverage. The chair creaked but held for them and Stiles felt his slick almost dripping down Derek’s balls.

It was ok now to be in this bubble, everything about Derek made Stiles horny. Even if his heat was over, one look, one kiss. He was a goner!

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

They agreed they were gonna go to their respective families and then meet up again, paperwork was due and then they would sit down to look over their options. Stiles didn't have work, but Derek did.

Derek had deliberately not mentioned he was a Hale, still a little bit scared Stiles would only look at the name and not him. Stiles showed off his Jeep with a big smile, and Derek couldn’t help but smirk at the goofiness of his Omega.

He took hold of Stiles hand and walked him over to where his own car was parked. He had on a whim not parked in the Hales VIP area. Stiles inhaled, and a look of pure wonder had Derek reaching out and wrapping his arms around him.

"Could you get any cooler?"

Derek couldn't let the opportunity go of having Stiles in his car, so he pulled him over and opened the backdoor.

"If the hot younger guy would give me head in the backseat I would be much cooler."

Stiles just gaped at him and then hopped in. He was not as smooth trying to unzip Derek’s pants, but the Alpha helped him. He took tentative licks not at all like when he was in heat and just tried to get as much dick in his mouth as possible. Derek was huge, and he had choked.

This time he wanted to enjoy this and have Derek come apart because of him. He sucked the head in and circled his tongue. Derek had his eyes closed and was growling. It was a hot scene that was going to go into Stiles spank bank.

Derek felt he was going to come like a schoolboy, not having the stamina to resist Stiles teasing. Alphas only knotted Omegas in heat. He knew Stiles heat was over, but the lingering scent would force him to knot. The wolf coming up to the surface.

"Stiles, my Omega, I'm gonna come and I'll knot..."

Stiles couldn't care less, he would suck and lick throughout all of Derek’s release. Derek growled out and took a hold of Stiles head as he came. When the knot formed at the top of his dick, Stiles took hold of it with his hands and squeezed while lapping his tongue all over.

Derek released a high pitch moan and praises fell from his mouth.

"Oh, you're so good, such a perfect Omega, perfect for me."

With a smug look Stiles took a seat beside his Alpha and kissed him.

 

 

*************************************

 

 

It was time to go but Stiles held onto his Alpha, hugging him tight not wanting to let him go. They exchanged number and had said goodbye lots of times.

People had started to emerge around them and with every new heartbeat Derek grew stiffer.

"I better go."

Stiles looked up to see Derek with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to head out now."

He kissed his Omegas worries away, then took a couple of steps backward.

"Call me as soon as you’re home...You will be missed!"

Stiles blushed, was this extremely hot Alpha his? Oh yeah!!!

The parking lot starting to get crowded. He took Derek’s hand and let their finger intertwined together.

"Can't wait to see you again, my Alpha"

Derek could smell the arousal from Stiles and couldn’t help himself, even if they were surrounded by humans and wolf everywhere. Stiles was his.

One more kiss.

"And I you my omega!"

 

 


	4. Falling, I am falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale? Like The Hales?  
> The company that specialized in the design and construction of residential, commercial, multi-unit and townhouses???? Those Hales???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here it is. Thanks to my beta Joo^^
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and by the way, OMEGAVERSE. No haters, no comments about the impossible, we all turn a blind eye ffs. Don't like don't read Pls!  
> (read tags)

 

 

 

Stiles keened again, a high-pitched sound that he should have been embarrassed about but couldn't care now when Derek was making him feel so good. He would have bruises on his hips tomorrow with the way Derek was gripping him.

The feel of Derek inside of him, making filthy slick noises every time he pulled out and pushed in was bringing him closer to the edge with every thrust. He felt Derek biting his shoulder blade trying to keep his growls to a minimum.

"Don't hold back," Stiles said breathless "I wanna hear you, make me yours!"

What was this kid doing to him? Derek was supposed to come and visit, talk about their future than meet Stiles’ dad. But it only took one breath from Stiles opening the front door to him pinning said Omega to the wall and devouring him.

Stiles had taken his hand and dragged him up his stairs saying his father was working late. Clothes had flown off faster than ever, then Derek had tasted every inch of Stiles until he had begged to be fucked.

The bed creaked, plaster cracked and when Stiles told him he wanted to hear him he almost claimed him. He was always on the brink of biting him, but the off chance that the bite didn't take was the thing that made him stop. Stiles was human.

But such a gorgeous one. How he arched his back. His long fingers gripping the headboard as Derek took him harder until he buried himself deep and came. He had thought Stiles would talk during their trysts, but it was he that couldn't shut up. Telling him everything and nothing, about how he felt and what he wanted. He rested his head on Stiles knowing he hadn't quite finished yet, then he pulled himself out and turned Stiles around. He got down on the floor and let Stiles feed him his neglected cock.

He told Stiles to fuck his mouth until he was done and when he cried out, he sucked hard at the head swallowing the saltiness. Both were panting; Derek on the floor and Stiles on his knees on the bed.

"Oh fuck, is it always gonna be like this after we’ve been apart?"

"I hope so,” Derek told him truthfully.

The last couple of days they have been speaking on the phone daily. Stiles wanting to chat on WhatsApp, so they could see each other. That was just an excuse for Stiles to show himself off. Derek had broken his phone first time Stiles without shame had stroked himself, so the Alpha could see and then had said with a sultry voice that he wished Derek was there.

No more live videos until everyone of his pack were nowhere to be seen. It was easier talking on the phone, he had told Stiles that he had a pack, and Stiles made him describe each of them and their personalities.

There was Boyd second in command and his girlfriend Erica. Both were betas but had fallen madly in love. There was Jackson who was dating Lydia, another Alpha that had taken a liking to Jackson. She didn't have a pack of her own but would join with Derek’s and then form an even stronger pack.

Then there was Isaac, a beta who had Omega tendencies. He had a troubled past and would maybe become difficult seeing as Stiles had claimed his Alpha. His center of attention. Derek had a suspicion that he was Omega but with his abusive past and suppressants his smell was slightly twisted, leaning more to Omega but denied it when someone from the pack brought it up.

After Stiles went for a quick shower, Derek straighten himself out. He dragged his hand through his hair trying to smooth it down. He was sporting a rockabilly kind of look. He just hopes Stiles father would accept him. He was older than Stiles, maybe the Sheriff would run him out of the house.

 

********************************

 

Stiles sat in his jeep, it had been a week now since the awkward dinner with Derek and his father. His dad firing away questions about Derek's incomes and then revealing that he was a Hale; like THE HALE.

From the company that had the Claiming-runs. The company that specialized in the design and construction of residential, commercial, multi-unit and townhouses (he googled that) with a side business in Omega claiming.

Sure, he had wanted a mate not only for the romantic bit of it, but also the financial bit. Still, his mind was racing. Was it all a scam? did Derek pick up unsuspecting Omegas and used them? No, what they had was real, wasn't it? He knew it was something more, he had never felt like this ever before.

Derek had picked up on his scent of different emotions and mistook them for distress.

He had then knelt before Stiles and took hold of his hands.

"I never participated before, I have a troubled past but never doubt that you are my true mate!"

Derek had then thanked Stiles father for dinner and helped clear the table. Stile had not a clue what had been racing in Derek’s mind that he didn't want Stiles finding out like this and at the same time feeling relieved cause he didn't know how he would have told Stiles anyway.

“Hey by the way, I own the company that makes those runs and we earn lots and lots of money on that and fixing houses, SURPRISE!”

When he left he told Stiles to come see him in his newly bought loft, sweet lingering kisses and promises were made then Derek was off.

Stiles stepped out from his trusted jeep and walked towards the entrance to Derek’s loft. He had purchased the whole building. He had confessed to it in their late-night calls and he started remodeling when he had figured out that Stiles didn't want to leave his father behind and live with Derek and his pack.

Well, he maybe could have come around to live with his whole pack. And the Hale estate was just two hours away, he could have driven those hours to see his dad. But he was not going to complain, nuh-uh...

They were going to discuss their future now, at least thats what they had decided on. Stiles though could use a little bit of kissing and maybe cuddles on the sofa while watching a cool film.

He was nervous, he always was those ten minutes or so until they fell into each other’s rhythm. And this was the first time they would spend the entire weekend together. He could see Derek making his way over to the door and opening it up for him.

"Hey, you found it."

"Kinda hard not to dude. I’ve lived here all my life"

Derek’s eyebrows knitted together, and he growled lightly.

"Don't call me dude!"

Stiles just smirked and responded.

"Duuuude!"

Derek just took hold of him and threw him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Stiles let out a laugh and felt giddy with joy.

He knew about the mate thing, that you were connected to each other but he hadn't consider falling so fast so hard. It was almost scary.

But then later in the night after they had taken steps towards a plan for them and Derek had nuzzled his neck, worshipped his body and made Stiles come twice, it wasn't impossible to picture their future.

He had even confessed needing money to pay of their debts. “I'll take care of it,” Derek had responded and a large weight that had been sitting on his shoulder since he understood how little he and his dad owned, just faded away.

Dr. Phil was a liar, he claimed problems can't be fixed with money. Sure they can! Or was it something else he claimed, his thoughts turning slower and slower. Derek’s arms tightening around him and he fell asleep feeling loved.

 

 

 


End file.
